Duck Hawkins' Family Vacation
Duck went on a vacation with his parents and he didn't want to go with them, he wanted to go to his grandparents' house, but no, he's forced to go with his parents. Liang: Ok, children, it's time to get going, we will be in an hotel named "Grand Hotel La Puzza", Smell Grand Hotel, we will be there for 1 week. Duck: I don't want to go with you, i want to go to my grandparents' house. Liang: Absolutely not, we're going and that's final, that is an order, you heard me, then, let's go. Duck (crying): WAAAAAAAAAAAAA! I HATE GOING ON VACATIONS! Liang: Stop crying, today is July 3, and we must go there, be quiet, no talking, no stops. Ok, during our travel will be no talking, no crying, no stops, no looking, no vomiting, no farting, no burping and furthermore. Duck: Why, these rules are so dumb! Liang: I don't care, now shut up or you will be grounded for 69 years! Duck: OK. Some hours later, Duck was vomiting. Duck: Now i need to stop, i need to go to the bathroom. Ellen: Ok, we found a stop over there, let's go. Duck: Thanks! Duck (vomiting): BLEEEAAAAHHHHH! Ellen: Are you ok now? Duck: Yes, i feel better! Liang: OOOOOOOOOOOOO! MY STUPID WIFE! HOW DARE YOU STOP, THAT'S IT, NO VACATIONS FOR DUCK, HAHAHAHAHA! WE CAN'T GO ON VACATIONS WITH HIM, THANKS TO HIM, I'M GOING TO CALL SOMEONE TO TAKE YOU HOME! Duck: WAAAAAAA! Tombstoner28: What is it, Liang? Liang: GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! DUCK WENT TO THE BATHROOM WHEN I TOLD HIM NOT, HE DISOBEYED ME! IS HE GOOD? NO! HE'S A BAD BOY, HE'S A BAD DUCK! Ellen: No, Duck is very good, Duck isn't bad, you just lie! Tombstoner28: Ok, Duck, i'm taking you home! Liang: Thanks, Duck can't come! Tombstoner28: If you don't feel well, call me, and i will come. Duck: I want to watch Peppa Pig. Tombstoner28: Here is Peppa Pig, enjoy! His family arrived at the hotel without Duck, and... Joyce: Look dad, there are Cade and Jessica. Cade Malaniak: Hi, Joyce, why did you come here, oh, i came, too. Jessica Andrews: Me, too. Along with my sister Ashley and my baby brother Nathaniel. Liang: Enough with that attitude, Joyce, now let's enjoy our room. Don't talk with that unfriendly Cade and that stupid Jessica. Ellen: Why do you use these bad words, my husband? Liang: It's because of that Duck, graaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Liang (screaming): GRAAAAAAAAAAAA! THAT DUCK RUINS EVERYTHING I LIKE! GRRRRRRRRRRR! Ellen: Hey, you hurt Cade's feelings, and Jessica's, too. You need to be kind to people, i don't know how your parents used this kind of education, this is not education, this is not a good behavior at all. I will never know how your parents made you behave like! Liang: That Cade Malaniak is annoying me! AS MUCH AS DUCK! Ellen: That's enough, Liang, you know that Cade is a good boy, don't treat him like that! Cade Malaniak (crying): WAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Ellen: That's it! When we get home, you will watch educational shows for the rest of your life instead of your shows, why? Because, if you do as i told you, and, if you watch educational shows, you will behave better. Joyce: BAD DAD! 1 WEEK LATER, WHEN THEY GET HOME...AND DUCK STAYED AT HOME WITH TOMBSTONER28 FOR 1 WEEK. Liang: Ok, it's time to go home, this vacation is nice, but with Duck was not. When they got home. Liang: Duck, why are you with Tombstoner28! You know i hate everyone and everything in this world! Duck: Tombstoner28 took me home, because you called him to take me home. Liang: GRAAA! Ellen: Tomorrow, you will go to your grandparents' house, this time, along with Tombstoner28 as a surprise! Duck: YEAH, YAY, YEAH! Ellen: Now it's bedtime. I don't mean to offend anyone here. Category:Episodes Category:Duck Hawkins Category:Tombstoner28